


It's Bad Luck To See The Groom Before The Wedding

by breadloco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fake Wedding, Alternate Universe- Wedding, Alternative Universe- Roomates, Confessions, Fake Wedding, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, not actually shown they are room mates but implied, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadloco/pseuds/breadloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been best friends for as long as they both can remember and everyone's honestly fed up. It takes a little help from friends, family, the church and OH! A fake wedding to make them see straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Bad Luck To See The Groom Before The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an under 6K fic that I wrote for the [Tumblr Destiel Ficlet Challenge](http://www.destielficletchallenge.tumblr.com/)  
> My prompt was: Person A asks Person B to be their Best Man at their wedding. Person B has secretly been in love with Person A.  
> I will also be posting a link of this to [My Blog.](http://www.freckleyhunter.tumblr.com/) Check it out if you want to :)  
> This is the longest fic I've written and honestly it was a rollercoaster ride! hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to leave a comment I look forward to reading them!

**6 Months Before The Wedding**

 

Charlie was visiting New York to spend some time with her older brother, well not _biological_ older brother. She was adopted into the household when she was 6 years old. The mop of frizzy red hair big innocent eyes came into the Winchesters lives and they haven’t looked back since.

She’d finished her finals at University and was taking a gap year to relax, unwind and maybe do some travelling around in New York.

Her brother, Dean, shared an apartment with his best friend Cas; who Charlie has known since the day she arrived at the Winchesters. They were practically inseparable so naturally both of them got an apartment the minute they left Kansas for New York.

She was waiting at the airport for Cas to pick her up, Dean had called earlier apologizing profusely because he was caught up in research work but assured her that Cas would be there on time and then they could all go out for a fancy dinner.

As soon as the car rolled up outside the airport parking lot Charlie grinned and got into the passenger’s seat after Cas helped her with the bags, and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

“Heya Cas!”

“Hello Charlie” Cas replied warmly hugging her close “how’s university life treating you?”

“Oh the usual staying up till the sun comes out, crying over projects and _lots_ of alcohol” she eyes Cas in mock suspicion “Don’t tell Dean that”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Cas grins as he revs up the engine, and they head home.

 

Once inside the apartment Charlie plops herself down on the couch while Cas brings in the luggage “Dean won’t be here for another 3 hours so uhh make yourself at home” Cas smiles in Charlie’s general direction while struggling with the luggage.

“Ehhh just leave it there we’ll deal with it later” Charlie gives a non-committal hand gesture and invites Cas to sit with her.

“So…” she starts off cautiously, “any progress with you love birds?”

“What” Cas chokes out as he sits down with her on the sofa.

“Come on we know you know New York knows and I’m sure if I switch on the t.v right now the headlines would be ‘ National Tragedy: High-school Sweethearts Won’t Admit They’re Gay For Each Other After 13 Years’ “ Charlie replies in an irritated tone.

“There’s nothing…Dean and I…we’re just…he doesn’t” Cas trails off looking at his hands

“But do you?” Charlie asks bluntly and the look Castiel gives her with those wide innocent eyes confirms everything she wished for.

“Then Cas _why”_

“I’m certain Dean doesn’t feel that way and I’m not ready to lose my friend over a silly crush “

“Silly crush?” Charlie scoffs “Castiel please anyone within a 10ft radius could tell you how badly you want to be up each other’s—

“Yes Charlie okay! I get it!” Cas swiftly cuts in.

“You have to do something Cas”

“Like what?” Cas laughs a huffed laugh.

“Let me think”

“Charlie what are you—“

“Shhh I’m thinking” Charlie says ominously as she stares into space.

Cas waits a while, leaving her alone to her thoughts before she suddenly asks “Where’s Gabe these days?”

“In town, he has a research paper going on so he’s probably up at one of the bars” Cas shrugs like this is normal for his baby brother.

“Good. Can you give me his contact number? I think I lost the old one”

“Umm sure” Cas writes down Gabe’s number on a little piece of paper and hands it to Charlie who only replies with “Good.”

 

 

**4 Months Before The Wedding**

 

“This is insane!” Cas shakes his head

“I know” Charlie calmly replies

“This is never going to work” Cas goes on

“You’ll see” Charlie huffs

“I can’t lie to his face Charlie!”

“Well you just gotta learn to” shrugs Charlie as she tugs a final loose end on Cas’ suit in front of a four-way mirror in one of New York’s main-street wedding designers.

“Charlie…” Cas sighs, looking like he’s going to start again, but Gabe interjects-

“Hey flushed-cheeks listen” He was standing beside Charlie going through a rack of formal trousers “….you guys have been together for, I don’t know, 13 years now?—“

“We haven’t been _together_ Gabe” Cas dryly replies thinking why he let Charlie talk him into involving Gabe in all this, sure he loved his baby brother, but the whole situation was embarrassing enough and having Gabe here meant he wouldn’t ever let Cas forget this for as long as they both lived.

“Psshh yeah okay whatever you say big guy” Gabe rolled his eyes  “My point is you two are so blatantly in love with each other, it feels like a CRIME that you’re the only people who don’t know about it”

A final tug and Charlie inspects the work she put together.

 

It had been 1 month and 15 days since Charlie called Cas for an ‘important proposal’ at a coffee shop near him and Cas wouldn’t have been so worried and apprehensive if Charlie didn’t mention “no Dean”

He reached the coffee shop and spotted the red-head with ease but the person sitting beside her confused Cas even more of the situation at hand.

“Cassy baby” Gabriel grinned as he wrapped his arms around his big brother giving him a warm hug. Cas, albeit confused, returned the hug and sat on the opposite side of the booth facing them both with a confused look.

They eyed him curiously before Charlie explained Gabriel’s presence “I called him out here to help me with our little problem”

Gabe smirked as he leaned in and whispered “Come on Cas _even me?_ You couldn’t have told me earlier?”

“Told you what? Charlie what is going on?”

“You’re getting married!” Charlie clapped her hands.

“Umm no I’m not…”

“Oh yes you are” Gabe grinned like Christmas was early.

“No Gabe, as far as I know I haven’t proposed to anyone and no one has proposed to me” Cas replied agitated.

“We’ve got that _all_ sorted you just have to say the magic word” Gabe was enjoying this more than he should.

“I am NOT getting what either of you are trying to tell me” Cas said exasperated now

“A fake wedding Cas” Charlie cut in blunt as ever.

“What?” He was totally perplexed now while Gabe grinned widely.

Charlie tried explaining further, “We’re gonna try setting up a fake wedding for you and my _friend_ Dorothy”

“I don’t understand… _why_?”

Gabe put his hands together with the air of someone trying to explain to a toddler for the first time where the moon went in the morning “Listen, Dean is emotionally… _constipated._ He is never going to admit to wanting his dick in your ass unless it feels like there’s no other choice and the world’s collapsing.”

“Hence the wedding” Charlie provides.

Cas looks at the pair of them with wide eyes before bursting out “How can you _possibly_ be certain that anything would happen?! That he would just _declare_ his undying love for me while I’m saying ‘I do’? What if I’m at the altar with Dorothy and Dean’s just smiling  
because, you know, he’s my _best friend_ and I end up marrying Dorothy??? I don’t even know her Charlie!”

Charlie tries to calm him “That’s not going to happen Cas” She takes a deep breath “Look I know Dean. I’ve known him since I was 6 when Mother Mary practically adopted me. He’s my brother Cas and _I know him._ I want him to be happy and his happiness _always_ involves you. So please give us a chance, give Dean a chance.”

Gabe nods slowly and looks back at Cas for an answer.

“This is absurd” Cas shakes his head “Who even came up with this though” he said, a little calmly this time, panic slightly ebbing away from his voice.

Gabe provides the answer this time “Well let’s just say it was a joint effort”

“How can you guys be so sure?” Cas demanded hoping to get an answer that would satisfy him.

Gabe started “Well not counting the apparent eye-fucking and groping—“

“We don’t _grope_ we’ve never groped!”

“Okay yeah cuddle—“

“We’ve never cuddled either Gabe”

“The lingering hugs—“

“Gabriel I—“

“My point is Castiel nobody _nobody_ behaves like that with their friends, you two want to get into each other’s pants and it can’t be more obvious than the boner you had last week when Dean-“

“OKAY okay Gabe I got it” Cas cut in before his brother embarrassed him further “Just…just let me think about it…please.”

“Sure Cas take your time we just want what’s best for you, you know that right?” Charlie looked worried and cautious but Cas gave a reassuring nod and small smile before shaking his head and saying, “Dean’s going to be so pissed.”

These people were his family they really cared for him he had to give it a shot. The whole idea of a fake wedding and Dean finally _finally_ admitting, got him more excited than he would ever admit to and possible also gave him a little hope. Possibly. Maybe.

 

 _So_ here he was standing in a designer wedding boutique trying on expensive suits for his fake wedding to get his best friend to admit he was in love with him. This has got to be the most bizarre thing he has ever agreed to do.

 

 

**2 Months Before the Wedding**

 

He had received a call earlier, which was unusual because Cas never called, only texted. They shared an apartment since the day they arrived in New York and have practically seen each other every day since.

The last call he received from Cas was about 3 months ago when the clumsy idiot fell on university campus and broke his leg, Dean ran 2 miles straight because the buses weren’t scheduled till another half an hour. He remembered seeing Cas sprawled on the nurses stretcher on the way to the university’s clinic. “You goddamn _idiot_ ” he had whispered as he held his best friend’s hand, held it a bit longer than necessary, till the nurse interrupted and shushed him out of the clinic.

So Dean wondered what could have happened now that couldn’t wait till they saw each other again at the end of the day.

“Cas?”

“Hello Dean”

“What's up? Everything alright?”

“Yes Dean, I…I have some good news to tell you

“Okay....go ahead?” Dean replied cautiously 

“Dean I’m engaged”

“Sorry Cas could you repeat that I don’t think I heard that last part clearly”

“Engaged. I’m engaged Dean”

“WHAT?” Dean spluttered  

“Please don’t shout Dean”

“Don’t shout my ass! You’re engaged?! To whom? When? Cas what the fuck you don’t even have a girlfriend!”

“Yes Dean, to Dorothy. Yesterday”

“Cas…who the fuck is Dorothy”

“She’s a student at the university, we’ve been dating for 5 months now, I think she’s the one Dean”  he repeated like he had memorized them from somewhere

“And how come I never knew about this?” approached Dean carefully though he could feel his chest constrict and his breath grow shallow

“She didn’t want word to get out, she’s really private like that”

“So you couldn’t have told anyone…even me Cas?”

“I’m sorry Dean”

“Cas…I don’t know what to say…congratulations I guess?”

“I called to ask you to be Best Man at my wedding”

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas I’m here… umm can you give me some time I need to wrap my head around this I’ll call you later”

“Okay Dean”

Dean stumbled towards the sofa, after hanging up, and plopped himself down unceremoniously with his head in his hands.

Friends should be excited. Friends should cheer. Friends should slap their best friend’s backs and take them to strip clubs. Friends shouldn’t go into shock and have a heavy feeling in their chest. Friends shouldn’t feel like a part of them is being torn away when their best friend announces that they’re getting married.

But, Dean realizes, him and Cas have never been friends. Of course they were _best friends_ but there was always something just beneath the surface with lingering touches, droopy smiles and looks that lasted a bit more than it was conventional. Everyone saw it, Sammy even called them “The Couple” at family gatherings (which Cas was always invited to), but it hadn’t ever hit Dean, not like this that there was potential for something more, that he felt something _more_.

He cursed and drank till he couldn’t move and as he was slipping into unconsciousness just before closing his eyes he whispered “I think I’m in love with that _goddamn idiot_ ”

 

**A Month Before the Wedding**

 

Castiel didn’t want a fancy wedding.

Of course not that this was an actual wedding, not that it _mattered._ Not that he was diving into this inevitable disaster head first what was he _thinking._

“It’s going to be a simple wedding in a small church with only 10 people who know what’s going on” Charlie replied in a bored tone for the 100th  time after Cas voiced his doubts about the plan. “Except Dean obviously”

Charlie had been busy organizing and planning the “wedding” for a week now calling up Cas’ mother and older sister Anna and telling them about the plan and of course they were more than happy to play along.

Next came inviting Mother Mary because let’s face it, Cas had practically lived in her house for most of his life and spent lazy summers in the Winchesters backyard, had been coddled by Mary who never once minded Castiel’s fond presence in their house. Cas had always been welcomed. So naturally, Mother Mary would be the 2nd person Charlie would ring up after Cas’ own mother.

She had been a bit confused at first, and started telling Charlie off for not visiting often. “Yes yes mom I love you too—yes I’ll come around this summer—no I haven’t talked to Dean yet—mom listen—yes I’m eating the healthiest I can get in the land of burgers and Starbucks-- that’s not what I called to talk about would you please _listen_ ” she rolled her eyes and started to explain to her mother in _detail_ what actually she was calling about, after another minute and reassurances on the phone, she declared that mother Mary was pumped and would be in New York City for the weekend next month, she had been waiting to visit her ‘babies’ for a while now and what better place than at a fake wedding?

Finally it was Sammy.

Charlie hesitated calling Sam because she wasn’t sure what his reaction would be or whether he would be onboard with it or not. Sam had been a big shot at a law firm in Boston, graduating early from Stanford and dealing cases with the best. Charlie couldn’t help but beam with pride whenever someone asked about her other big brother, launching into a detailed account of Sam’s rise to success and gush about the love of his life “Jessica is a babe _a total babe_ I mean if these two weren’t looking at each other like they just deciphered the meaning of life, I think I might have already put a ring on it jus sayin” Charlie had made it a point to tell this to Sam as a wink wink hint hint every time they met because _jesus christ sam what the fuck are you waiting for_

Sam picked up on the 2nd ring with an enthusiastic “Heyyy Charlie” and then proceeded to ask about how New York was treating her and whether ‘The Couple’ were giving her a hard time “Err…about that, they’re the reason I’m calling”

“Oh shit, what happened now?”

When she finished explaining her whole plan there was silence on the other end which seemed to stretch on and on. Charlie held her breath because it was _really frikkin important_  that, Sam, of all people was game for this or at least agreed enough to not blurt out everything in front of Dean.

After what seemed like an hour Charlie tentatively asked “Sooo? What do you say?”

And then the laughter. The type of laughter that comes from the belly and makes your sides ache. Sam might even have tears in his eyes right now. After composing himself enough and taking a huge breath he finally declared “Well I _was_ the first to tell everyone about their epic love story! you guys are just catching on” he joked through remnants of laughter “Dean’s gonna be so fucking pissed” he laughed again and agreed to be there for the weekend with Jessica.

Charlie finally settled down and relaxed a bit, all the important people in their lives had been called and informed, the church was ready, Dorothy was borrowing her mother’s wedding dress for the occasion, Dean although hesitant about the whole wedding thing; had agreed to be Cas’ Best Man. It was all going according to plan and Charlie hoped it would be enough till the end to get Dean’s head out of his ass, maybe just a little peak, to actually see what they both do to each other.

 

**2 Weeks before the wedding**

 

 “I can’t do this Sammy” Dean had called up Sam after struggling for hours on his Best Man’s speech, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t bring himself to write it

“Do what?” Sam asks tentatively. He was aware of the pressure Dean was under because of the wedding , but even that wouldn’t make him spill out the truth of what was actually going on; it was just more satisfying to watch everything unfold and plus he didn’t want to face Charlie’s wrath afterwards.

“This…this whole thing… it’s so out of the blue! I mean come on did you see it coming? I didn’t see it coming! How long have they even known each other Sammy?” _definitely not more than 13 years_ Dean thought to himself bitterly

“Yeah I know Dean but when its right…its right” Sam was trying so hard to stifle a laugh “They really love each other and I think that’s what it comes down to in the end…doesn’t matter if you’ve known each other for 6 months or _13 years_ ”

“Yeah yeah” Dean tried to ignore Sam’s accusatory tone and continued “It just doesn’t feel right man”

“Then do what feels right Dean” Sam approached bluntly

“What do you mean?”

“I mean tell Cas how you feel”

Pause

“….about all this”

“The dude’s busy, it’s not like he lives in my ass and with the whole wedding preps with Charlie I doubt he’ll have time” Dean said tiredly

“Just talk to him Dean please sort this out”

“I don’t think there’s anything worth sorting now Sammy, the wedding’s in 2 weeks and I gotta go prepare my Best Man’s speech” Dean laughed dryly

They chatted for some time after that, said their goodbyes and hung up, but after actually talking to Dean and noticing how rock bottom his brother had hit, Sam couldn’t help but think _maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._

 

  **The Wedding Day**

 

 The last day of this charade was a flurry of excitement, with props and guests (just the 10 of them) arriving in New York from different parts of the States.

Charlie was a ball of energy planning everything, picking everyone up and coordinating _every detail_ right down to the last colour with Gabe.

Everyone except the “bride” and the “groom” were present at the church at half past 10 in the morning.

Mary kept fidgeting with Charlie’s dress and gave reassuring nods to Dean. Sam & Jess arrived hand in hand looking fresh out of a Hollywood blockbuster and hugged Dean.  Cas’ sister and mother were the first to arrive, 15 minutes earlier than everyone else, and we’re settled in the church pews to greet.

Mother Mary and Mrs Novak got well together and after a few minutes were engrossed in heavy discussions about god knows what.

Gabe, Charlie, Sam, Jess and Anna were huddled together, talking in whispered tones about the whole thing. All eyes were trained on Charlie as if silently asking her _what next._

“Why are you guys looking at me like that” she whispered furiously incase Dean overheard them, but he was nervous about the Best Man’s speech and too lost in his own thoughts to pay them any sort of attention.

“Well Charlie since you were the mastermind behind the whole plan” replied Sam rolling his eyes

“Hey Gabe helped too!”

“Yeah I did whatever you told but you didn’t say anything beyond this point Charlie” Gabe’s eyes drifted, wondering.

“Well..I..uhhh” Charlie scratched her neck and looked around for any sort distraction. When she looked back and saw everyone intently staring she took a deep breath and blurted out “I don’t know okay! Honestly I didn’t think it would come to this!”

She was met with dumfounded looks and gaping mouths.

“Are you joking?” Gabe whispered peeking at Dean who was on the other side of the church still hunched over a crumpled paper where his Best Man’s speech was scribbled down.

“No. Maybe I underestimated Deans emotional constipation a wee bit okay?? I’ve just been rolling with it hoping _something_ would happen during the course of planning for this whole frikkin fiasco!” she wrapped her arms around her stomach and was breathing deeply now “guys come on help me out I don’t know what to do!”

Just then they were interrupted by the sound of tires outside the church. Doors opening and closing. The click click of heels. And then they were there, arm in arm. Cas looking apprehensive but managing a smile. Dorothy beaming with the grace of a queen.

 

 

 

 

When the doors to the church opened, Dean was still memorizing some of the last lines of his speech; but the moment his eyes settled on Cas standing on the doorway his _heart skipped a beat._ All speech was forgotten and he just stood there with the crumpled paper in his hands looking at Cas _this was it_ he thought to himself _you’ve had soo much time Dean Winchester and you fucking wasted it! It’s never going to be the same after today you will never have a chance with him again! you fucked up dude you fucked up_. The thought was further driven by the slender arm around Cas’ own arm and Deans stomach dropped. A tiny voice in his head said _that could have been me_ another replied _but it isn’t._

As Cas and Dorothy were walking up towards the priest after greeting everyone, Dean stopped them midway.

“Cas I can I talk to you for a second?”

“Is everything alright Dean?”

“No actually no it isn’t can I have a minute?”

“Dean we’re in the middle of a church everyone you love is right here, whatever you have to say you can say it Dean, _please just say it now_ ” Cas’ voice betrayed a note of pleading but Dean didn’t seem to notice.

Dean took a deep breath looked around the room at everyone he loved, his mother, his baby brother, his baby sister that dork, Jess, Gabe, Anna and Mrs. Novak. They were all looking at him fondly like this is exactly what they had expected Dean to do, Dean didn’t take much long to ponder over that because his mind was trained on the next words that were going to come out of his mouth which could potentially ruin him or make him the happiest man alive. It was the biggest gamble he had ever made.

“Cas I can’t let you do this because before you do I want you to know…” blue eyes on green “Cas I’m in love with you. I have been in love with you since the day the day you tripped on the sidewalk, while coming back from school and I took you to my house. I have been picking you up since. Cas I know I may not always be there when you fall but I swear to god I’ll be the one to help you stand _each and every time._ And I love you. I love you so so much.”

Dean finished with a crack in his voice, he didn’t even have time to register everyone’s reaction because Cas’ lips were on his and in the excitement Dean returned it with equal enthusiasm, not caring that they were in a church _at Cas’ wedding_ surrounded by everyone they knew, but it didn’t matter _it didn’t matter_ Cas was kissing him and murmuring “ _You goddamn idiot_ ” and Dean willed with all the faith he had for the moment to never end.

But reality struck sooner and the moment of bliss was gone as soon as Dean realized what he was doing. He pulled away and looked at Dorothy who instead of looking scandalized, had a big grin plastered to her face. He looked around at the other members at church and each and every one of them was smiling like they’d just scored the lottery except Mother Mary who was sobbing into a handkerchief.

_What the hell is going on?_

He turned to Cas to find some answers but instead found him kneeling down on one knee with a ring in his hands

“Dean Winchester you absolute _idiot_ will you do me the honor of choosing to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Shocked and open-mouthed Dean managed to utter three words “I…don’t…understand”

After a detailed recount of all the planning and arrangements to a fazed Dean they all waited for a reaction but Dean just sat there holding Cas’ hand not saying a word until finally he spoke up

“So Dorothy’s actually gay?”

Charlie answered that by kissing her girlfriend right smack on the mouth while everyone laughed, a relieved happy laugh. Dean was grinning from ear to ear now fingers intertwined with Cas’.

He couldn’t believe his damn luck.

Dean made a silent promise to himself that day in that church; he would never let go of this hand even if they went through hell. He turned his head and lifted Cas’ chin with his other hand and whispered “Yes, I do” before closing his eyes and sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
